


The Crimson Flower and The Azure Moon

by Skylin3



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Crimson Flower, DON'T LET THE TAGS FOOL YOU! THEY ARE SEPARATE, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Lives, Edelgard Von Hresvelg Lives, F/F, F/M, Fluff (kinda?), M/M, Multi, What-If, silver snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylin3/pseuds/Skylin3
Summary: "Small" drabble what-if AUs where Dimitri survives Crimson Flower and Edelgard survives Silver Snow. It comes with two versions for each story! F/M Dimileth and Edeleth M/F (Ch.1) and F/F Edeleth and Dimileth M/M (Ch.2)!
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm trash that desperately wants a golden route for FE3H, I decided to make these "small" What-if drabbles on how Dimitri and Edelgard could survive Crimson Flower and Silver Snow respectively. As the summary states if you want Femleth and Edelgard/Bylad and Dimitri versions read chapter 2! Both versions of the stories are the same save for Byleth's gender. I hope you enjoy!

**Edeleth: M/F**

The Adrestian emperor was on her knees, gasping for air as she tried to recompose herself. The dimly lit throne room hid her tears away from Byleth. This was it, this was her final moment; the moment in which Byleth would take his sword and cut her down once and for all.

"It looks as though my path… will end here. My teacher, claim your victory. Your victory lies across my grave... "

In the back of her mind, Edelgard had wished things played out differently, she wished for a reality in which Byleth sided with her and stood by her side. Unfortunately now wasn't the time to dwell on such what-ifs, after all, they were just that - what-ifs. It didn't matter how she felt, the war would continue and so many people would lose their lives if she lived. Though she found the situation oddly comforting because it would be by his hand that she would fall.

Byleth gripped his blade tightly yet his expression remained blank. He moved slowly towards her with each step feeling heavier than the last; he didn’t want to do this; he didn’t want a future without her. But it was too late, he made his decision five years ago when he remained silent at Rhea's side unable to process Edelgard's sudden betrayal at the Holy Tomb.

He should've felt excitement, the fulfillment that with this final strike the war would finally end. Yet all he felt was regret; regret that he didn't say anything that day; regret that he ultimately chose Rhea over her. It didn't help that now he had Hubert's blood on his hands… a precious student of his and dear friend to Edelgard now dead by his hand. 

If only he acted that day… maybe things would have played out differently; maybe this war wouldn't have happened- No, that was a foolish thought. No matter how he felt about another reality, he had to bring this one to a close. He raised his sword high in the air, his face still communicating that usual blank stare, but underneath that mask lay a face full of regret and sorrow. It was too late to change things… he looked at her once more and gazed into her now dull lavender eyes. He saw the dried up trail of tears streamed down her face. 

For a moment he faltered, he wondered if she felt the same. If she loved him, just as much as he loved her. Unfortunately, it couldn’t be, regardless of how they both felt. He regained his composure and readied himself once more. His face twitched slightly before his blade finally came raining down.

"I wanted to walk with you…" Edelgard said.

She winced and shut her eyes as she saw his blade come down. However, something was off… she was still alive, but how? She was certain Byleth's blade had reached her and yet she was still breathing. She opened her eyes to see the sword at the base of her neck, it was shaking- no trembling. She then took a look at Byleth and saw his face strained as he tried to hold back the tears that threatened to escape his eyes.

"I-I can't do it El… I surrender."

"..." Edelgard was shocked to hear those words escape his mouth. Surrender? But why? He had her at his mercy, he SHOULD have killed her.

"Back on that day in the Holy Tomb, I wanted to protect you… I just couldn't believe that I was forced to choose between you or Rhea. Though I suppose I never did choose…"

Edelgard once again couldn't believe what she was hearing. She too remembered that day like it was yesterday. She had just announced her order to take everything from the Holy Tomb in an attempt to stop Rhea. And then it happened, Byleth, her dear teacher and _partner_ , was forced to choose. At the time she took his silence as confirmation that he would fight against her. Perhaps it was foolish to make such assumptions about him, but her ambitions, her dream could not be stopped by a fleeting romance no matter how much it hurt to say goodbye.

And even now, she saw Byleth withdraw his blade and extend his hand out to her. 

"Please come with me… I don't want to kill you, I don't care what others will say! I just want you to be safe," He pleaded.

"Byleth- I mean teacher… You know I can't do that… Not as long as Crests and the Nobility continue to exist. That's why I started this war, to free the people of this oppressive world we live in!" She yelled at him. 

How could he be so selfish and not even consider what he was proposing to her?! No, she was being too rash in distrusting him so easily. How ironic, for once she understood what Dimitri wanted all those years ago… It was a shame that even he was gone now. 

"Can you promise me that you'll rid the world of crests? That Rhea will surrender her power? If not I cannot accept, my teacher. I-no, many have suffered by some blind twisted devotion to the goddess where crests rule over the lives of those who bare none! My dream is to see a world where those who succeed do so by their own merit and to do that the church as it is must come to an end." she selfishly requested. 

"I-I…” Byleth struggled to give his answer.

“I’m not asking you to kill Rhea, my teacher. I’m only asking that you help me change this world for the better. I too wished things didn’t need to involve sacrifice, but I carved this path on my own and I intend to see it through.”

“El… Even if I die, so long as you live that's all that matters to me... so I accept. But you have to promise me that you meant what you said about letting Rhea live."

“Of course, my teacher.”

Edelgard smiled and took his hand. She wasn't entirely content with his answer, but for now, it would have to do. The pair rose and walked out of the throne room hand in hand. No matter how many hardships lay ahead they would get passed them _together_.

* * *

**Dimileth: F/M**

The sky was dark as stormy rain clouds poured over the battlefield. Bright colors of glowing red weapons clashed against one another as Dimitri and Edelgard continued their battle to the death. Dimitri laid in heavy blows one after the other, forcing Edelgard to swiftly dodge his attacks. And then suddenly he had stopped and turned to pierce her gaze with his cold blue eyes.

“Must you continue to conquer? Continue to kill? This path of yours has only caused nothing but bloodshed Edelgard!” he growled at her.

“And must you continue to reconquer? Continue to kill those who oppose your views in retaliation? I will not stop! There is nothing I would not sacrifice to cut a path to Fódlan’s new dawn!” she retorted.

“I wanted to talk things out El, but this manner of doing things is unacceptable! But I will not push further, prepare yourself!”

Edelgard did not answer and readied Aymr. Dimitri took his stance and readied Areadbhar for one final decisive strike. The two of them stared at each other one last time before rushing towards each other; the one to land the final blow would be the victor. They swung their weapons at blinding speeds and then it was over in an instant. Both Edelgard and Dimitri stood back to back across each other, neither of them seemed to be on the verge of collapse until finally Dimitri gave in and fell gasping for air. A cut laid across his chest, but not deep enough to kill him. Dimitri turned around to find Edelgard already standing above him readying her weapon to strike him down once and for all. 

“It looks as though I’ll be dying here after all,” he barely managed a laugh. 

“Dimitri…”

“It’s okay El, I had somehow known it would come to this… To be honest, I’d rather not die, but if it’s unavoidable than so be it. Just promise me one thing.”

“And what is that?” Edelgard asked.

“See your ambition to the end, I may not have fully understood it, but it’s clear that you meant it when you said it. But more importantly… take care of her for me.”

Edelgard simply nodded and raised Aymr to finish him off. Dimitri closed his eyes and smiled. At least he would be reunited with the others very soon; at least it was at the hands of his sister. Father, Rodrigue, and even Glenn they all waited for him patiently all those years, it would rude of him to keep them waiting any longer. Without another moment’s notice, Aymr came raining down on the young prince, however, a sudden glow of green light clashed with the mighty relic; sending sparks into the cool rainy air. Dimitri opened his eyes to see Byleth struggling to hold back the weapon as she laid her sword behind her across her head. 

Edelgard was taken aback by the sudden action at seeing her dear friend intervene. She withdrew Aymr and looked to her teacher making sure she had not hurt her. A part of Edelgard wanted to yell at her for acting so carelessly, but another knew this could’ve happened. She remembered how much Byleth would often talk about him ever since she awoke from her five-year slumber. After all, even during the invasion at Garreg-mach she had saved him and slipped him away in secret, something Hubert eventually let her know of. But even slightly before that, they would spend their days walking around the monastery talking and laughing together. She had always felt a bit guilty at stripping her away from him, but Byleth had always made it a point that she supported her friend, no matter what feelings she harbored for the prince. 

Yet it would appear that it wasn’t entirely the case, as right now Byleth was knelt on the ground tending to his wounds. Normally Edelgard would have stopped her from wasting their time, but Byleth deserved this much at least. After all, she had given up everything for Edelgard's cause, and it was about time that Edelgard repaid that debt.


	2. Chapter 2

**F/F: Edeleth**

The Adrestian emperor was on her knees, gasping for air as she tried to recompose herself. The dimly lit throne room hid her tears away from Byleth. This was it, this was her final moment; the moment in which Byleth would take her sword and cut her down once and for all.

"It looks as though my path… will end here. My teacher, claim your victory. Your victory lies across my grave... "

In the back of her mind, Edelgard had wished things played out differently, she wished for a reality in which Byleth sided with her and stood by her side. Unfortunately now wasn't the time to dwell on such what-ifs, after all, they were just that - what-ifs. It didn't matter how she felt, the war would continue and so many people would lose their lives if she lived. Though she found the situation oddly comforting because it would be by her hand that she would fall.

Byleth gripped her blade tightly yet her expression remained blank. She moved slowly towards her with each step feeling heavier than the last; she didn’t want to do this; she didn’t want a future without Edelgard. But it was too late, she made her decision five years ago when she remained silent at Rhea's side unable to process Edelgard's sudden betrayal at the Holy Tomb.

She should've felt excitement, the fulfillment that with this final strike the war would finally end. Yet all she felt was regret; regret that she didn't say anything that day; regret that she ultimately chose Rhea over Edelgard. It didn't help that now she had Hubert's blood on her hands… a precious student of her’s and dear friend to Edelgard now dead by her hand. 

If only she acted that day… maybe things would have played out differently; maybe this war wouldn't have happened- No, that was a foolish thought. No matter how she felt about another reality, she had to bring this one to a close. She raised her sword high in the air, her face still communicating that usual blank stare, but underneath that mask lay a face full of regret and sorrow. It was too late to change things… she looked at Edelgard once more and gazed into her now dull lavender eyes. She saw the dried up trail of tears that streamed down Edelgard’s face. 

For a moment she faltered, she wondered if Edelgard felt the same. If she loved her, just as much as she loved El. Unfortunately, it couldn’t be, regardless of how they both felt. She regained her composure and readied herself once more. Her face twitched slightly before her blade finally came raining down.

"I wanted to walk with you…" Edelgard said.

She winced and shut her eyes as she saw Byleth’s blade come down. However, something was off… she was still alive, but how? She was certain Byleth's blade had reached her and yet she was still breathing. She opened her eyes to see the sword at the base of her neck, it was shaking- no trembling. She then took a look at Byleth and saw her face strained as she tried to hold back the tears that threatened to escape her eyes.

"I-I can't do it El… I surrender."

"..." Edelgard was shocked to hear those words escape Byleth’s mouth. Surrender? But why? Byleth had her at her mercy, she SHOULD have killed her.

"Back on that day in the Holy Tomb, I wanted to protect you… I just couldn't believe that I was forced to choose between you or Rhea. Though I suppose I never did choose…"

Edelgard once again couldn't believe what she was hearing. She too remembered that day like it was yesterday. She had just announced her order to take everything from the Holy Tomb in an attempt to stop Rhea. And then it happened, Byleth, her dear teacher and  _ partner _ , was forced to choose. At the time she took her silence as confirmation that she would fight against her. Perhaps it was foolish to make such assumptions about her, but Edelgard’s ambitions, her dream could not be stopped by a fleeting romance no matter how much it hurt to say goodbye.

And even now, she saw Byleth withdraw her blade and extend her hand out to her. 

"Please come with me… I don't want to kill you, I don't care what others will say! I just want you to be safe," She pleaded.

"Byleth- I mean teacher… You know I can't do that… Not as long as Crests and the Nobility continue to exist. That's why I started this war, to free the people of this oppressive world we live in!" She yelled at him. 

How could she be so selfish and not even consider what she was proposing?! No, she was being too rash in distrusting her so easily. How ironic, for once she understood what Dimitri wanted all those years ago… It was a shame that even he was gone now. 

"Can you promise me that you'll rid the world of crests? That Rhea will surrender her power? If not I cannot accept, my teacher. I-no, many have suffered by some blind twisted devotion to the goddess where crests rule over the lives of those who bare none! My dream is to see a world where those who succeed do so by their own merit and to do that the church as it is must come to an end." she selfishly requested. 

"I-I…” Byleth struggled to give her an answer.

“I’m not asking you to kill Rhea, my teacher. I’m only asking that you help me change this world for the better. I too wished things didn’t need to involve sacrifice, but I carved this path on my own and I intend to see it through.”

“El… Even if I die, so long as you live that's all that matters to me... so I accept. But you have to promise me that you meant what you said about letting Rhea live."

“Of course, my teacher.”

Edelgard smiled and took her hand. She wasn't entirely content with Byleth’s answer, but for now, it would have to do. The pair rose and walked out of the throne room hand in hand. No matter how many hardships lay ahead they would get passed them  _ together _ .

* * *

**M/M: Dimileth**

The sky was dark as stormy rain clouds poured over the battlefield. Bright colors of glowing red weapons clashed against one another as Dimitri and Edelgard continued their battle to the death. Dimitri laid in heavy blows one after the other, forcing Edelgard to swiftly dodge his attacks. And then suddenly he had stopped and turned to pierce her gaze with his cold blue eyes.

“Must you continue to conquer? Continue to kill? This path of yours has only caused nothing but bloodshed Edelgard!” he growled at her.

“And must you continue to reconquer? Continue to kill those who oppose your views in retaliation? I will not stop! There is nothing I would not sacrifice to cut a path to Fódlan’s new dawn!” she retorted.

“I wanted to talk things out El, but this manner of doing things is unacceptable! But I will not push further, prepare yourself!”

Edelgard did not answer and readied Aymr. Dimitri took his stance and readied Areadbhar for one final decisive strike. The two of them stared at each other one last time before rushing towards each other; the one to land the final blow would be the victor. They swung their weapons at blinding speeds and then it was over in an instant. Both Edelgard and Dimitri stood back to back across each other, neither of them seemed to be on the verge of collapse until finally Dimitri gave in and fell gasping for air. A cut laid across his chest, but not deep enough to kill him. Dimitri turned around to find Edelgard already standing above him readying her weapon to strike him down once and for all. 

“It looks as though I’ll be dying here after all,” he barely managed a laugh. 

“Dimitri…”

“It’s okay El, I had somehow known it would come to this… To be honest, I’d rather not die, but if it’s unavoidable than so be it. Just promise me one thing.”

“And what is that?” Edelgard asked.

“See your ambition to the end, I may not have fully understood it, but it’s clear that you meant it when you said it. But more importantly… take care of him for me.”

Edelgard simply nodded and raised Aymr to finish him off. Dimitri closed his eyes and smiled. At least he would be reunited with the others very soon; at least it was at the hands of his sister. Father, Rodrigue, and even Glenn they all waited for him patiently all those years, it would rude of him to keep them waiting any longer. Without another moment’s notice, Aymr came raining down on the young prince, however, a sudden glow of green light clashed with the mighty relic; sending sparks into the cool rainy air. Dimitri opened his eyes to see Byleth struggling to hold back the weapon as he laid his sword behind him across his head. 

Edelgard was taken aback by the sudden action at seeing her dear friend intervene. She withdrew Aymr and looked to her teacher making sure she had not hurt him. A part of Edelgard wanted to yell at him for acting so carelessly, but another knew this could’ve happened. She remembered how much Byleth would often talk about Dimtri ever since he awoke from his five-year slumber. After all, even during the invasion at Garreg-mach he had saved Dimitri and slipped him away in secret, something Hubert eventually let her know of. But even slightly before that, they would spend their days walking around the monastery talking and laughing together. Edelgard had always felt a bit guilty at stripping him away from Dimitri, but Byleth had always made it a point that he supported his friend, no matter what feelings he harbored for the prince. 

Yet it would appear that it wasn’t entirely the case, as right now Byleth was knelt on the ground tending to Dimitri’s wounds. Normally Edelgard would have stopped him from wasting their time, but Byleth deserved this much at least, he gave up everything for her cause, it was about time that she repaid that debt. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know the Dimileth one wasn't as long! I'm sorry! I really didn't mean for these to become as long as they did for what I initially had planned.


End file.
